Seven Minutes in Heaven
by lunanoel
Summary: The lovely Hetalia characters get to know each other better in a rather small, dark closet. Party games are always the best games :D Rated M for some of the scenes.
1. Prologue to Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Prologue:**

**Ok, so here's the deal; Kryoto, Faresia, and I have invited a certain amount of the countries you know and probably love to a party! They believe that it's something we just decided to have out of the blue, but we have a real, hidden motive for this party and that is to play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven! The couples going into the closet were picked randomly from a bag (and no, we really did not cheat on any of these). We are also involved in the game and when we picked the pairs, we had a few rules in mind:**

**Rule 1: Two OCs cannot be in the same pair (that would be both weird and awkward).**

**Rule 2: Make sure we have at least one girlxgirl pairing, one boyxboy pairing, and one straight pairing to make sure everyone is happy. (Lulu's Definition: we have some straight pairs, some boyxboy pairs, and a couple of girlxgirl pairs just because I have no confidence in my girlxgirl writing skills).**

**Rule 3: Everyone gets three turns in the closet and those turns are separated into three rounds (and yes, we mean everyone including ourselves).**

**Rule 4: The same pair cannot be used in two different rounds (Example: if 1 and 2 are a pair in the first round, they can't be a pair in the second or third rounds).**

**And Rule 5: The choice of whether the pair turns romantic or not is up to them (Lulu: two people getting to know each other in a closet can usually mean romance, friendship, or disaster. It depends on the people you put together. This rule is just a reminder that I can be absolutely no fun).**

**Now that we have the boring rules out of the way, It's PARTY TIME!**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR DO I OWN ANYTHING ELSE I MENTION IN THIS FANFICTION. I ONLY OWN MY OC, Lumena (while my friends own their ocs, Kryoto and Faresia).**

**Latvia P.O.V.**

_How on earth did this happen?_ That was the question i was asking myself in my head as i pounded on the door of the closet. You're probably wondering how I got in a closet. **(Lulu: I see all of you people want to make a 'coming of the closet' joke, but please don't)**

It all started last week after yet another world meeting had gone by stressfully, with Russia once again threatening me in his own creepy childlike way to 'become one' with him while Belarus held a knife to my neck to keep me from running away (reference to Episode 1). After the meeting, Estonia drove me home for the usual two reasons; 1. We live practically right next door to each other and 2. America and the other countries didn't allow to drive anymore after they realized that, though it's been 95 years since my first official birthday (November 18th, 1918), I'm still in the body of a fifteen-year old and probably shouldn't be driving **(Lulu: Let us all just assume that the minimum driving age in America is 16, and that he enforces this law 24-7).**

By the time I got home, it was already 11pm and I still had a lot of paperwork to do. I stepped onto my front porch, fished the house key out of my pocket, and was about to unlock the door when I noticed a strange package had appeared right next to me. The perfectly square package looked just like a present, with dark red wrapping paper and a white bow on top. After staring at the strange package for a minute or two, my curiosity got the better of me and I unlocked the door while scooping up the present and taking it inside.

I sat down on the couch in the living room with the present on my lap and removed the white ribbon on top of it, placing it on the glass coffee table in front of me. I carefully removed the wrapping paper without ripping it and put it onto the glass coffee table. Under the wrapping paper was a square cardboard box that had been taped shut. I ripped the tape off and opened the box, pulling out a small mechanical device.

The device resembled something I had seen in one of America's alien movies **(Lulu: It looks just like the Arc net from Men in Black 3, only it's a bit bigger, has three circular blue buttons on it, and doesn't have a chain attached to it).** I pushed one of the blue buttons on it and nearly jumped off the couch when a blue holographic image of a person suddenly appeared. After a few minutes, I looked closer at the image and saw that the person in the hologram was Lumena, a country that had only been discovered two years ago. I tried pressing another button on the device and the hologram Lumena suddenly started to speak.

"_Hello! To the country currently listening to this pre-recorded message, you have been invited to a party being thrown by Kryoto, Faresia, and myself, Lumena. There will cake, alcohol, music, and party games! If you would like to RSVP and say that you are coming to our awesome party, please press the button on this device that has currently turned green. If you would like to refuse this invitation, too bad! This invitation only allows you to accept coming to the party! Since you have no other options, please press the green button now!_" Though her voice sounded innocent during the recording, I thought something was sinister about it. Because I was given no other option, I pressed the last button on the device, which at that point in time had turned green and was flashing. After pressing the button, holographic Lumena spoke again.

"_Thank you for pressing the green button and accepting our invitation to our awesome party. The party is next Saturday so remember to come, or else. The party will be at Kryoto's house and I would advise to dress casual. This device will self-destruct without causing anything else damage in ten seconds."_ The hologram was correct, as ten seconds later the device had blown up on the couch, miraculously without damaging anything around it, while leaving a behind a cloud of smoke.

_That was odd…_I thought before I looked up at the time, shocked that two hours had gone by and I still hadn't gotten my paperwork done. Deciding that paper work could be saved for tomorrow, I went upstairs and went to sleep.

Time Skip to the Party~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was standing next to Estonia at Kryoto's front door, trying not to freak out about the fact that I was literally standing on a cloud. I had taken Lumena's advice and decided to dress in light gray jeans, a red long-sleeved sweater, and white sneakers. Estonia had also gotten an invitation and was wearing black jeans, a white and electric blue t-shirt, and black tennis shoes. How we had gotten to Kryoto's front door was still a complete mystery to us but, because of all the weird things that seemed to happen around a certain trio of girls, we decided not to question it. Estonia knocked on the door once and the door immediately was flung open by a mysterious force, allowing us to simply walk in.

What we saw inside of the house was something resembling an American dance club (Lulu: to those who are wondering, I've never been to one so if this isn't what one looks like, I apologize); the only things lighting the house were the flashing multi-colored lights coming from the center of the room, where a large dance floor stood currently occupied by a lot of dancing countries. There was a bar at one side of the room and an area filled with chairs and tables on the other side. I was so amazed by the house that I didn't notice when Estonia had been taken from my side to a different part of the room; I only noticed this when I was being led away somewhere by Faresia.

Faresia was the same height as I was, but she was much stronger. Her long black hair was in a ponytail with the ends dyed an extremely icy light blue. Her usually emotionless dark blue eyes were sparkling with something I could only identify as amusement.

"E-excuse me, b-but uh…where m-might we be g-going?" I stuttered, embarrassed that I was holding hands with Faresia as she dragged me with her. My question was left unanswered as she kept dragging me down a dark hallway, though I could see a sinister smile on her face that made me shudder a bit. We finally stopped at the end of the hallway, I could see Lumena and Kryoto standing beside us, and a large closet door on the wall in front of us.

Then suddenly without warning, the door was flung open and I was thrown into the closet along with someone else, before the door suddenly closed and locked.

"Thank you for being the first two to officially participate in our 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' game. You of course have seven minutes to do whatever you want so, see ya." Lumena said before I heard them walk away.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN?! I DIDN'T VOLUNTEER FOR THIS!" I yelled as I banged on the door for several minutes, hoping to grab someone's attention to unfortunately no avail. Eventually, I ran out of strength and started crying. I felt someone pull me into them without warning and I instantly started to kick and scream; this unfortunately only made my captor grip me tighter.

"Mind calming down man? You're screaming like a girl!" My captor yelled. And that was when I realized that the person currently holding me in his arms was Denmark; this made me freeze in place, as Denmark has always been a powerful nation and I felt that he could easily crush me if he tried.

When I finally decided to calm down, Denmark let go of me for a moment before pulling me into his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't know why he was doing it, but I didn't argue; I simply leaned into him and let him bury his face in my hair.

And at that moment, I noticed something strange; Denmark was shaking! How on earth was this possible?! No matter how much trouble he got into, Denmark seemed to always keep up a bossy yet confident attitude that made it feel like he was 'The King' that he always said he was; showing any signs of fear was really unlike him. And yet here we are now, locked in a closet together, and he's shaking; and so once again, I let my curiosity get the better of me.

"D-Denmark, a-are you scared?" I asked, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. I heard no reply, but felt Denmark slowly nod. After that, I turned around in Denmark's lap and threw my arms around him, capturing him in an embrace that I believed that he had desperately needed. It turned out that I was right because he fully returned the embrace, holding me so tight that I could barely breathe, though I still didn't complain. We stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, until I finally heard footsteps coming towards us, signaling that our seven minutes were up. I let go of Denmark and he did the same, seeming upset but not saying anything about it as he stood up.

"This never gets out to anyone, understand?" Denmark asked as he helped me up. I nodded and let go of Denmark's hand right as the door unlocked and was once again flung open.

"You're seven minutes are up." Lumena said as she pulled Denmark and I out of the closet and allowed Kryoto to throw two new people in. "Hope you had fun." The girl smiled innocently and I blinked. When I opened my eyes, I was being led away from the hallway we had been in and shoved onto a bar stool. I looked around, but whoever led me back had disappeared, so I merely turned to the bartender and ordered some beer. The night was still young and I felt that the party had only just begun, so why not?

**SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN ROUND 1, COUPLE #1: LatviaxDenmark. This is a couple I have so far seen no fanfics for and when I picked their out randomly to be the first couple in the closet, I didn't know what to expect. Now, All I'm trying to wonder is if this is fluff or not, because that was what I was going for. I like this so far, do you? Tell us please! I wish to know whether or not I suck at writing this! Thank you**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR DRUGS (BECAUSE DRUGS ARE BAD!). I ONLY OWN MY OC, Lumena, WHILE MY FRIENDS OWN THEIR OCS, Kryoto and Faresia. ENJOY!**

**Romano P.O.V.**

The time was 9:00 pm and if it were any normal Saturday at 9:00 pm, I'd be at home reading one of the fucking romance novels that I did NOT enjoy reading **(Lulu: tsundere personality coming out already, I see…)**, though were still addicted to all the same because of that damn tomato bastard **(Lulu: for beginners in the Hetalia world, tomato bastard = Spain)**; but this wasn't a normal Saturday.

No, this was a Saturday that was completely abnormal because of one thing: I was invited to a party! I'm seriously not joking here, that Lumena girl had invited me to a party thrown by herself and the other two members of her fucking odd trio. I was NOT happy about being invited to a party I did NOT want to go to **(Lulu: Liar, Liar, pants on fire)**, but I thought that I might as fucking well; it was rare for me to get party invitations and, as much as I HATED socializing with people, I knew that I probably wouldn't get another chance to go to a party for a while unless Veneziano got invited to something like he always did and decided to drag me along.

So here I was, dressed in a t-shirt stripped with the Italian flag colors, ripped dark-colored jeans, black tennis shoes, and a pair of black sunglasses because the sun had been bright that day and they just made me look like a freaking badass, though I didn't really freaking care **(Lulu: Again, liar, liar, pants on freaking fire)**, as I waited for the door to be flung open like it usually was. How did I know the doors would be flung open? Well, I've come to Kryoto's house a few times because of the architecture; I mean, the house is in the freaking clouds! How the hell did someone build an entire city on freaking clouds?! That freaking mystery was something I was never able to solve and I had decided to stop trying to solve it before it drove me completely freaking insane. So yeah, I know a bit about Kryoto's house. I knocked on the door and stepped back from the door so that it wouldn't smack me in the face when it was mysteriously flung open.

The house didn't look like it usually did, but I shrugged that off; there are so many things about Kryoto's freaking house that I don't freaking understand and I probably never freaking will. I headed over to the bar area and sat on one of the empty barstools.

"Anything for you, sir?" the bartender asked. This bartender was a particularly freaking strange girl with neon pink hair that was cut short, clear-grayish eyes, and overly pale skin that was barely hidden by a freaking skanky bartender outfit that I thought probably came out of one of Japan's freaking comic books **(Lulu: IT'S MANGA! YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS! YOU'RE IN A MANGA!NEVER FORGET THAT!)**. The girl was also wearing heavy freaking make-up and had freaking multiple ear piercings that looked both painful and badass.

"Just some freaking water would be freaking fine." I replied with my usual attitude. I was not in the mood to get freaking drunk so I could get taken advantage of by someone like the tomato bastard, or even worse…the wine bastard **(France)**; it would be a freaking nightmare if I ended up being dragged to his house for him to do who fucking knows what to me. Just the thought of something like that happening sent shivers down my spine. The freaking strange bartender girl gently placed a glass of water on the counter in front of me, making sure none of it had spilled. I raised an eyebrow at this (Lulu: insert England eyebrow joke here), but then just shrugged and drank the entire glass in one go. I reached for my wallet to pay for the water, but the weird bartender lady just shook her head.

"It's on the house." The girl said **(Lulu: Who pays for freaking water?!)**. I didn't give any thanks, but nodded my head and stood up, making my way over to one of the empty tables on the other side of the house. I plopped down into one of the booths and watched everyone else have fun out there, kind of wanting to freaking join them…wait what?! Oh god I couldn't have gotten drunk already could I?! all I had was that water…then again, that bartender girl did look strange; what if she poisoned the water or something?!

_That bitch!_ I thought. _That freaking bitch, I'm gonna, I'm gonna…I'm gonna stop trying to think cause I really don't want to right now._ And at that point in time, I was officially drunk off my fucking ass. What I during the hour after that event, I'll never freaking know or remember…though I'm pretty sure there was some dancing and drinking involved, and some cute red-headed girl…never mind. Anyway, after that full hour, I remember being freaking dragged by some girl to a dark hallway, far away from the party; I think the girl was pretty, though my vision was really blurry and I could barely see her.

When we stopped at some door at the end of the hall, I realized that we weren't alone; there was another girl and someone who looked just like…France? I squinted a bit, trying to get a closer look, and saw that it was indeed France. His blond hair had been messed up from its usual style, his blue eyes were glazed over a bit and half-lidded while filling up with an emotion I couldn't identify at the time, and he was completely and utterly shirtless; how he had gotten shirtless is left up to your imagination, as well as my own. And for some freaking strange reason, he looked…totally freaking hot.

_Crap, I'm that drunk!_ I screamed in my mind. _You've gotta be freaking kidding me!_

Then all of a sudden, the door in front of us flung open and someone shoved me inside, locking the door behind me. I suddenly found myself trapped in a closet and, after a few moments, I realized that I wasn't alone. I slowly turned around and found that I was in one of my worst nightmares; I was trapped in a closet with the wine bastard himself, FUCKING FRANCE! And the worst part was that I was actually kind of excited about it…damn it.

"You have exactly seven minutes, no more and no less. Do whatever you want." A voice I identified as Faresia called as she and the other girl walked away, their footsteps loud and quickly receding. I tried to scream for her to let me out but when I tried to talk, nothing came out.

Now I was alone in a dark closet with France, there was no one to save me, and I couldn't scream for help! Worst of all, the wine bastard's perverted instincts were finally kicking in and he had breathed hotly onto my ear before nibbling it a bit, causing me to turn the color of a tomato **(Lulu: insert fan-girl swoon here)**. Without warning, France turned me so that I was facing him and pulled me into a kiss, which ended like most kisses people have with France; with tongue, lots and lots of tongue. I now understood the emotion that was in France's eyes before we were thrown into the closet; it was lust, pure, pure lust, and it scared, as well as excited me. I kept trying to pull away and kept trying to scream for help, even if my voice was gone, but he just held me to him tighter, making me blush even more.

When the kiss was broken, France did something that made me give up completely; he rubbed the one wild curl that always stood apart from the rest, my erogenous zone! That made turn completely red (even more red then I was before) and most of the blood was rushing southward **(Lulu: insert extremely perverted thoughts/nosebleeds here and here's a tissue *hands tissue*)**. That was when I gave up on trying to reject him; all I could think about then and there was actually submitting to the fucking bastard. I kissed him, and it lasted much longer than the last time, only breaking for a moment when we had to breathe before resuming.

I barely noticed when he pulled at my jean's zipper, making them instantly fall down around my legs before he reached for his own zipper and did the same. His hand was at my boxers and he was just about to pull them down…and that was when the door opened; that was a bit embarrassing, but it didn't stop us from continuing to make out in front of them. After a few seconds, the girl who had opened the door dragged the two of us out by the arms as the girl next to her shoved a new couple in.

"If you want to continue, there's an empty bedroom three doors down." The girl next to us said, handing us the pants that we had nearly forgotten in the closet and pushing us away from it. France and I ignored the girl as we continued making out all the way to the bedroom she spoke of and…continued what we started in the closet.

Meanwhile Elsewhere in the house-

Lumena was in the girls bathroom, having just removed the neon pink wig, gray contacts, and heavy make-up she had been wearing. She heard Kryoto and Faresia come in, but didn't turn around as she began to remove the various clip-on ear piercings she had put on earlier as part of her disguise. Operation "Drug Romano and France" was a complete sucess.

"Are you ever going to tell us what you put in Romano's water and France's wine?" Faresia asked, still utterly curious as to why her friend hadn't told the other two what she had done.

"That my friend." Lumena replied. "Is a secret known only to mermaids."

**SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN ROUND 1 COUPLE #2: RomanoxFrance. This couple had a larger fanbase than the last, but still didn't have a very large one. There was no smut because I cannot write smut; that responsibility falls over to Kryoto. But though I can't write smut, I can write things that allow your imaginations to run wild, so I will now allow you to be as kinky and smexy in your thoughts of what they are doing as you wish and please. Please Review and Have a Hetalia-shaped cookie *leaves a plate of Hetalia-shaped cookies out***


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR GANGNAM STYLE. I ONLY OWN MY OC, Lumena, WHILE MY FRIEND OWNS HER OC, Kryoto**

* * *

**South Korea P.O.V.**

I am a pervert; I admit it, perverted-ness was made in Korea da-ze. I try to grab China's and Japan's boobs on a daily basis da-ze, and even if I get beaten up afterward, I usually never feel bad about it. I have never felt bad about grabbing someone's boobs until today. I had been invited to a party today, a party that a ton of countries, with humans mixed in, was invited too da-ze! I was excited, but only for one reason; China was going to be at that party da-ze! China, my big brother, my idol, and the one who beat me up constantly with his wok for grabbing his boobs, was coming to one of the hottest parties of the year da-ze! Great reason for going right?

_Maybe I can get him drunk and convince him to dress in drag da-ze…_I thought to myself as I waited for the door to open. I was probably standing too close to it because it flung itself open, smacking me dead-on in the face, causing a very large nose bleed. I grabbed some tissues from a random tissue box as I came in, my red and blue t-shirt stained so that it looked completely red.

_Well, now I can look like I'm supporting China da-ze_ I thought, zoning out for a few seconds before immediately going to the dance floor, because that's just what I do. I danced like everyone else for an hour or so before they started playing my favorite song: Gangnam Style. When that song came on, I led everyone else in the dance that I can say was made from Korea without getting hit. The DJ was so nice that he played the song a couple more times, and by the time we were done I was sitting on a barstool, panting and tired from dancing.

I ordered some bottled water and watched the bartender as she grabbed it from a mini-fridge and passed it to me, making sure she didn't put anything in it like she did with Romano **(Lulu: Yes, everyone knows what happened with Romano, and Spain was none too happy about it…)**. I drank the whole bottle in one gulp and realized that this water tasted a little funny. I looked at the label.

"'Vodka, Russian Water' da-ze" I read aloud, trying to keep my vision clear, which was hard when you've got a full bottle of vodka in your system.

_Crap, the idiot bartender gave me the wrong drink…oh well da-ze, it's not like it can get any worse_ I thought. I really shouldn't have thought that, because someone grabbed me from my barstool and dragged me by the hand, pulling me away from the party! At first I thought it was China because the person had long hair, but as I stared at the person more and more, I realized their hair was way longer than my elder brother's and after a few moments, I was able to tell the person dragging me was a she. I recognized the girl as Kryoto and took a few moments to study her a bit, though it was difficult since my vision was really blurry; her long ink black hair was currently tied in pigtails by two teal ribbons, her skin was fair, and her eyes were yellow and cat-like **(Lulu: in K-chan's country, yellow eyes are common). (Kryo- note, I actually do have a really odd pigment in my eyes that makes them a yellow color rather than hazel.)**

Kryoto suddenly stopped, causing me to crash into her and fall back, somehow not taking her with me. Two other girls were next to us, carrying someone else with them. There was a door in front of us that swung open, which somehow only succeeded in hitting me in the face as everyone else was smart enough to take a step back. Someone behind me shoved a box of tissues into my hands and pushed me into the closet with someone else, effectively locking the door behind them as they left us without explanation. I pulled out some of the tissues from the box and stuffed them into my bleeding nose before trying to identify the person next to me. She seemed familiar…

_Light colored short hair, blue eyes, large boobs…wait large boobs?!_ I paused in my thoughts when I saw that I was stuck in a closet with a woman who had really big boobs. After a few moments, I thought of something devilish da-ze.

Suddenly, without warning, I grabbed the woman's boobs. I heard the woman scream…and that was when I realized where I had seen her before; she was Ukraine, Russia's older sister!

_Oh shit da-ze…_ I thought before I was punched in the face, increasing the amount of blood spurting from my nose while at the same time leaving a big red mark where the punch had been thrown. After that first punch came another punch, then another, and then another…basically, I was punched about twenty times before Ukraine decided to stop.

"You are a sick pervert and I never wish to ever see you again!" Ukraine exclaimed before deciding to continue to use me as a punching. This was strange behavior for Ukraine; usually she was a sweet girl who could barely land a decent hit, but something about grabbing her boobs just made her go…nuts. Completely and utterly nut! Also her words made me realize something, something that made me completely sober up; I am a pervert. No matter how many times I tried to deny it, it was true; I am a pervert. This realization stung more than any injuries I got ever could, so I decided to just let her beat me up. There were a lot of punches and kicks and I tried not to count how many times I got kneed in the crotch, though I knew it was way more than just once.

After being beaten and bruised for a while, I heard the door unlock swing open…smashing into my face again, for the third time in a row. Ukraine rushed out as soon as the door was open, being wrapped up in Russia's arms **(Lulu: Sia, you really should quit inviting Russia to the times when we drag people to the closet, Sia: No)** and I was dragged out by the strange white-haired girl that I had recognized from the invitation. I was ashamed by things I couldn't identify and tried not to look at her, but she showed no anger as she led me to the bathroom at the end of the hall, cleaning up the more visible injuries.

"Remove your shirt please." Lumena said in an emotionless tone. I blushed as I removed it, and then felt Lumena wrap a lot of bandages around injures that I didn't look at. When all the injuries were properly wrapped, I put my shirt back on and went back to the party. Japan saw the bandages on my face and seemed a bit worried about them, but kept his cool and didn't ask about it.

"Japan…" I said, pride still stinging from Ukraine's words.

"Hai?" Japan asked.

"I think I'm a pervert da-ze." Japan didn't seem shocked by this and patted my back in one of those reassuring ways you see in anime.

"I know, Korea, Everyone has for a long time." This made me even more upset.

Japan tried to comfort me for a few hours but I only felt better when someone pushed me onto the dance floor just in time for me to hear the DJ play Gangnam Style again for the tenth time. Screw sadness, I'm dancing the night away!

* * *

**SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN ROUND 1 COUPLE #3: South KoreaxUkraine. This couple amused me, but I don't know Korea very well, so sorry if it sucked!**

**Random Fan: Why did you say that Korea is a pervert?**

**Lulu: If you didn't know that South Korea is a pervert, try reading the Hetalia manga again or actually paying attention to someone dancing Gangnam Style. You will see what I mean someday, but for now i must apologize to anyone offended by this. I'm sorry people of South Korea and I'm sorry lovers of the Gangnam Style.**

**Other Random Fan: Why did you make Ukraine beat him up?**

**Lulu: If someone you barely knew was grabbing at your boobs, wouldn't you want to beat them up?**

**Kryo- love that song...so much...**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THIS WAS AWESOME PLEASE!**


End file.
